Kaiju
In ancient letter means Monster or giant creature who may be protective or destructive. History During the beginnings of the human civilizations were created narrated old stories of giant monsters that destroyed or protected those who were in danger, these giant creatures Kaijus would call them. The Kaijus most known are that were created by the old gods to protect the Earth which in this case were 9 of them ((2001) Godzilla, Mothra, Manda, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Baragon, Kumonga, Varan and Rodan) first to fight Ghidorah and time but later created to other 10 kaijus more to ensure the protection of the planet in this case the attack of the Millenians. Although only the Kaijus are known on earth also exist in other places as in outer space where several of them were used to attack Earth and other dimensions as Domino tells Godzilla (2014) the Kaiju big and powerful to 2 malignant kaijus combatio who ever to defend Domino and other realms as in Ninjago where some Kaijus join the Ninjas. Kinds *Earth or Guardian Kaijus: They are Kaijus which were created by the old gods to defend the land and they are also awarded as guardians of the winx, Draco and the fairy land, among them are: Godzilla (2001), Ultimate Ghidorah, Manda, Mothra, King Caesar, Megalon, Gabara, Titanosaurus (Godzilla), Anguirius, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Varan, Rodan, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Battra, Megaguirus, Oodako and Ebirah, when the winx were leaving the kaiju dimension they gave the winx smaller versions of themsels to be and aid them in their dimension by being large kaiju and be small kaiju at will. *Space Kaijus: They are the Kaijus coming from somewhere in outer space in the universe, their places of origin is unknown and if any more of its kind, so far only known 5 which were worn by the Millenian in its attack on Earth: Spacegodzilla, Keizer Ghidorah, Monster X, Hedorah and Gigan. *Domino Kaijus: They are the Kaijus of the dimension of Domino, the first and best known is Godzilla (2014) an ancient creature who defendia to the dimension of any threat and the terrible Gaira and Sanda a pair of wicked Kaijus invoked by the ancestral witches. *Mutant kaiju: They are kaiju that have a mutant form. *Dimensinal kaiju:They are kaijus that from a diffrent dimension, *Ninjago Kaiju: These type of Kaijus are best known as titans, they originally are from Earth but then are transported to Ninjago Island and are the guardians of the Ninjas and Toa, which are Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Methuselah, Behemoth, Angurius, Kong and Scylla but also some Kaijus join the Omega, which are King ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, Destoroyah, Gigan. American Kaijus King kong 2005.jpg|Kong (2005) 15-godzilla-1998-1.w700.h700.jpg|Zilla Japanese Kaijus Godzilla_(2001).png|Godzilla (2001) 11088620_gal.jpg|Ultimate Ghidorah Manda.png‎|Manda Mothra.png|Mothra XKingCaesar.jpg|King Caesar 434994-megalon-large-jpg.jpg|Megalon 250px-Titanosaurus1975.jpg|Titanosaurus Gorosaurus.png|Gorosaurus Gabara34.jpg|Gabara Anguirius.png|Anguirus Baragon.png|Baragon Kumonga.png|Kumonga Rodan.png|Rodan Varan.png|Varan Battra.jpg|Battra Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Kamacuras_Showa.jpg|Kamacuras Oodako.jpg|Oodako Ebirah04.png|Ebirah King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah Destoroyah.png|Destoroyah Orga.png|Orga Sarah1692 033.JPG|Brutannotar Sarah1692 284.JPG|KAIBO the dragon Kaiju Space Kaijus 3603812-316581_1256264810956_full.jpg|SpaceGodzilla Godzilla.jp - Keizer Ghidorah.jpg|Keizer Ghidorah MonsterX sLook.jpg|Monster X Hedorah04.png|Hedorah Gigan 4.jpg|Gigan Trilopod.jpg|Trilopods Domino Kaijus Godzilla 2014.jpg|Godzilla (2014) 500px-Gaira.png|Gaira 500px-Sanda.png|Sanda Mutant kaiju Zilla jr.jpg Godzilla swamp deamon.png Godzilla skeetera.png Godzilla Giant Water Beetle.jpg Godzilla gila.png Godzilla fire kaiju.png Godzilla Nanotech Monster.jpg Godzilla cobra.png Godzilla el gubano.jpg C-Rex.jpg Giant Centipede.jpg Giant Bat.jpg Shin-godzilla-0.jpg|Shin Godzilla 15-godzilla-1998-1.w700.h700.jpg Titan kaiju they are the children of the great dragon. Godzilla 2014.jpg Dossier King Titan.png Dossier Ice Titan.png Dossier Desert Titan.png 12996 MHW AT 65852de976889c71070343ef24425c9e.jpg Amhuluk legendary style by bozzerkazooers ddcdg7w.jpg Gorgon by bozzerkazooers d9gok8f (1).jpg Sekhmet legendary style by bozzerkazooers dda7o4x.jpg Orochi legendary style by bozzerkazooers d9qf85s.jpg Abaddon legendary style by bozzerkazooers dda7o3w.jpg Baphomet legendary style by bozzerkazooers dda7o2u.jpg Dimensional kaiju They are creatures that serve the sauron empire and made by dark spirits and use a.s.k devices to bring them to the empire Leatherback redesign by pyrus leonidas-dd8eapd.png 78D9971E-54E3-4898-960F-2C379949159E.jpeg slattern_by_bozzerkazooers_d9gp8d6.jpg Ninjago Kaijus 2019.jpg|Godzilla (2019) 330px-MonsterVerse Mosu in Flight.png|Mothra (2019) C5fd85b37eef876ed4ecd7e3e0780b90.jpg|Behemoth Scylla titanus by erickzilla dd8ehxg (1).jpg|Scylla Rodan legendary style by bozzerkazooers d9nq2ic.jpg|Rodan (2019) King ghidorah 2019 by pyrus leonidas-dd833gh.png|King ghidorah (2019) Kong-skull-island-3.jpg|Kong (2017) Methuselah legendary style by bozzerkazooers dd8g36o.jpg|Methuselah Qweer3.jpg|Anguirus (2004) 330px-New fem muto.png|Muto (2019) Category:Lores Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Japanese Kaijus Category:Millenian Kaiju Category:Mutant kaiju Category:Giants